


Pick Your Poison

by sweeneybearsam



Series: You're My Favorite Poison [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the Poison series-- Matt finds out that his partner in crime, Richard, is into some heavy shit, and ends up diving in alongside his golden eyed trickster. [Another series based off a roleplay on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Your Poison

The music was flooding in from the party going on in the main hall, making Rich glad he and Bas had chosen this hallway to occupy, grinding close to the Frenchman as the bass thudded through him, the assortment of drugs he’d taken making him feel invincible. His head fell back as he laughed, loving the feeling of the older man’s hands on his hips, dragging him closer to kiss his neck, making Rich squirm and whine. They couldn’t stay here long, just enough to ride out the start of their high--- any long and the others would catch on to them being missing. 

A flood of heat surged through the amber eyed man, making him shove Sebastian to the wall and paw at his shirt, shoving it up to lick at the barbells piercing his nipples and closing his teeth on one of the buds, flicking his tongue out to crash his own piercing to the one Bas had. The gasp he heard was assumed to have been from the man writhing under his mouth—at least, until he heard a very angry voice behind them, making him spin in irritation.

“What the hell are you two doing?!”

Rich turned, narrowing his eyes on Matthew and shrugging at him with a look of disinterest plastered to his face. It figured the reason he’d needed to escape was now standing there with that look on his face. He was so judgmental… it annoyed the ever loving fuck out of Richard. He sighed, glancing back at the man on the wall, who had his long, powerful arms grossed over his chest, head back and impatient look on his face.

“Business transaction. Do you mind? We’ll be right back in there with all of you cool kids in a few minutes.”

Then he turned back to Sebastian, pulling him into another hard kiss, hands pushing through his hair and grinding his hips into him with a soft moan. Seb returned it eagerly, breaking it to hum out and pointing over Richard’s shoulder.

“Not that I mind, darling… but we have an audience.”

Rich growled, spinning back to Matt and stalking closer, ignoring the fact that Matt could snap him in half if he so desired to. He got close, pressing up onto his tip toes to be nose to nose with the younger man, arching an eyebrow. He kept his voice low as he purred the taunt, reaching to fist the front of Matthew’s shirt. 

“Does Amanda know you like watching guys fool around, Matty? Or is that one of your many dark little secrets?”

It was stupid. He knew that. It sure as hell didn’t stop him, but he knew then that is was a mistake to drag the reason he couldn’t have Matt into the fray. There was a beat of silence before Matthew’s gorgeous face contorted into a mask of disgust, shoving Richard back and sneering.

“Is this why Jaci left you, Ricky? Because you like to get high and fuck random men in dark hallways?”

“Who says I’m high? Maybe Bas is here for something else.”

Matt growled, and to be honest, if he wasn’t so fucking high, Rich would have been turned on. There was something sexy about how Matt’s face darkened, shoulders rolling back and head flicking to the bored Frenchman waiting for Rich to return to their playtime. His impossible green eyes narrowed and his words dripped with a venom Rich hadn’t known someone so bubbly could produce. He spun to face Sebastian, stalking foreword and grabbing his shirt to snap into his face. 

“Next time, pay him in cash. Get the fuck away from Richard. Now.”

Seb straightened up, peering at Matt with the same boredom on his handsome features Rich had worn a few moments earlier. He blinked his pretty blue eyes for a second, then chuckled. With a grace that no one could describe past it being unique to Sebastian, the elder actor detached Matt’s hands and pressed a palm flat to his chest, pressing to ease him back a few steps, careful not to shove him out right.

“My dear boy, Dickie and I have been at this for well over a year. How about you run off and go dance with your lovely wife some more, while the adults finish up here, hmm?”

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion, Rich not catching on fast enough to stop it because of the haze from the narcotics pulsing through his system. Matt seemed to relax, backing up and nodding his head, Sebastian smiling and moving back to Rich—then shit went to hell. 

Seb had only just touched Rich’s hip when Matt lunged, pulling him away and shoving him towards the door, eyes flashing. Sebastian moved to come back, like he needed to say something and then—well. Then Rich was more lost, because then Seb had a split lip and was ass to the floor, Matt glaring at him, chest heaving. He shook his right hand out slightly, like he had a minor cramp in it and Rich spotted the blood. It was hard not to, the crimson contrasting with Matt’s tan. Rich felt his eyes go wide as Matt snarled at Sebastian, the latter scrambling to his feet.

“I told you to fucking leave. Next time, I’ll break your fucking face. Go. Now.”

Sebastian took the hint that time, looking to Richard and frowning as he wiped at his busted lip. 

“Later, darling.”

Then he was gone, leaving Matt with his back to the stunned Rich. They stayed there in silence, Matt not moving as he stared off at what Rich assumed to be the door. When Richard finally moved,  
Matt slowly spun in his spot, eyes locking on Richard, keeping his body rigid. There was a second of terror, wondering if he was going to be punched as well, then Matt spoke, voice soft and face changing, Rich unable to label the look he was being given.

“Don’t—don’t lie; you’re high, aren’t you? Sebastian as was going to have sex with you to pay you for drugs?”

Rich felt the air fade from his lungs. He’d kept his secret so far, and now there was no hiding—Matt knew. He was caught and he knew it. He slowly nodded his head, sighing softly. It was the normal arraignment. He had it with Bas and Rob—he got the drugs, they came, they hooked up and Rich gave them the goods. It was a win-win. Rich got to feel wanted in a way he hadn’t in years, and they got to escape for a while. He drew a breath, moving to lean on the wall and nodding again, eyes closing.

“We have an--- arrangement. I give him what he wants, and I get what I want.”

Matt made a frustrated noise in his throat, shaking his head.

“Sex? That’s what you want? There are ways to get that shit without selling yourself.”

“Technically, they are the ones selling themselves. To me. For drugs.”

Matt growled again and Rich pushed back into the wall a bit more. This was starting to worry him, because while intensely arousing, it was also very scary to hear such a dark sound out of someone Rich was convinced was made up of nothing but light. He swallowed hard, then shrank back and slid down, sitting and staring up. Then Matt dropped to crouch in front of him, biting his lip, looking shy and worried suddenly.

“How did you guys reach that agreement?”

Rich froze, head tilted and frowning slightly. 

“We just did, I guess… why?”

He watched Matt take a breath, sinking to sit flat and fidgeting in his spot. He seemed nervous, looking around.

“What sort of… things… do you even have? Do you carry it around with you?”

Rich relaxed, finally understanding where this was going. He leaned forward, reaching to trace the line of Matt’s knee, humming quietly as he smiled, fishing a small baggie out of his pocket. He flashed it at Matt, smiling calmly. 

“Depends on the day. Most times, they have to come to my house to get what they really want. I try to bring what they like best with me to things like this. Bas likes molly. That’s what this is. It’s really strong, kicks in fast, and keeps you going for hours. At least… it does for Bas and myself.”

Matt frowned this time, reaching to take the baggie, staring at the drugs inside. He seemed to be thinking, wheels turning in his mind as he chewed his lip, eyes narrowing in concentration. He was silent for a long time, then spoke, words barely a whisper.

“Do you make everyone pay with sex?”

Rich shrugged, shaking his head.

“Bastian and Rob. That’s it, and honestly? It’s Bas more often than Robbie. It works like money… some things are worth more than others. Bastian normally blows me for molly.”

He was keeping his tone light, words factual. There was no point exaggerating. If Matt was interested, he’d play with the rules he was given, and Rich had to think that this was what he was doing—getting the rules to play with. Rich watched Matt nod again, sighing quietly.

“What if I wanted to try it?”

“Then I pull a Crowley. Seal the deal with a kiss. One kiss, and you’re golden. Just know it has to be a real kiss, Matthew—you’re getting the molly out of it.”

Matt drew in a breath, nodding slowly as he fingered the baggie again. There was a beat, then he looked up face still pale and eyes still worried. 

“O-okay.”

“You’re sure? Mandy won’t catch on?”

Matt looked like he was worried about it for a full moment, then shook his head slowly. 

“Mandy won’t find out. Promise. W-will you do it?”

Rich grinned, nodding as he took the baggie back.

“I’m only giving you one, since you’ve never done this before. Here’s how it’s going to work. I’m going to put the pill between these studs in my tongue.”

He popped his tongue out, showing Matt the space he was talking about.

“To get the pill, you have to either swipe it away with your tongue, or suck it off mine. Just like normal dealers have ways of making sure they get paid, this is how I make sure you pay me. Once you have it, grab the water sitting next to me and swallow. You’ll feel it in five minutes. It’ll last you until tomorrow afternoon. It might make you horny… but I’m sure your wife will love that.”

He didn’t hide the jealousy in his words, waiting for Matt to acknowledge that he understood. Once he nodded, Rich moved, getting the pill out and settling it on his tongue. He made a show of placing it, drawing it back into his mouth and leaning to kiss Matt.

He’d dreamt of it for months now. He’d only known the other man for half a year, but oh, was he smitten. The feeling of soft lips on his made him moan, drawing Matt closer, the latter straddling Richard’s lap and holding his face as he got aggressive with the kiss. Rich was so excited, kissing back and stroking Matt’s neck and shoulders, he almost missed Matt sucking his tongue into his mouth and moaning softly in his throat as he got the pill off it, swallowing it dry and keeping the kiss going, hands in Rich’s hair.

After a solid three minutes, Matt drew back, panting. They stared at each other, Matt closing his eyes and shuddering with a bright smile. His pupils were wide, telling Rich the drugs were kicking in. He offered one more, soft and chaste kiss to Matt’s lips before getting up and pulling him to his feet, whispering into his ear. 

“Pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
